


ART: America's Son

by brokenEisenglas



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Abuse, Dark Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mind the Tags, Nudity, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, explicit - Freeform, for the captain hydra/tony stark prompt I saw somewhere, image
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenEisenglas/pseuds/brokenEisenglas
Summary: "I'd offer you a taste, but I don't like to share."[EXPLICIT. Look at your own risk. Mind the tags.]Image for a personal prompt/fanfic I'm working on:   Upon this iniquitous throne, he sits; rightful heir of our past transgressions. The second superhero civil war has left the Avengers in shambles. Tony Stark lay comatose, while elsewhere enemy powers grew stronger. Now, the villainous Captain Hydra, aka Golden Boy Steve Rogers, America's Son, stands sovereign, victorious over the "Land of the Free," or rather... Home of the Enslaved. If only Tony were here to see him now.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75





	ART: America's Son

**Author's Note:**

> Final Warning: HEAVILY IMPLIED RAPE/NONCON, ABUSE, and definitely NUDITY. Captain Hydra-Steve Rogers darkness and obsession follows.
> 
> There... is a story in the works... I'm just slow and impatient at the same time.
> 
> Let me know the thoughts. :)

[ ](https://www.deviantart.com/brokeneisenglas/art/America-s-Son-824719581)


End file.
